friend zoned no more
by iluvchipettes123
Summary: when simon has secret feelings for jeanette, he tries to keep them to himself. but what if she finds his secret journal? cgi after chipwrecked
1. Chapter 1

friendzoned no more chapter 1

hello. for those of you that dont know right off the bat who is writing this, i am the famed bass player simon siville. i write this to tell you an amazing tale. i guess this is kinda my

journal i suppose. as you know i have a crush on my best friend Jeanette. this is pretty much going to be the only place that i will ever talk of my crush on her. ever since the island

insident were i apperently became this french dude who went by simone, ive been afraid that my feelings will leak out into the world again. so i see it this way: if i recall my feelings in

hear, then maybe Jeanette wont find out. i want her to know, so maybe we could go out sometime, but im just too munkin' nervous to tell her. so i guess ill just lock up how i feel in

hear. i invented a custom lock that only i can open. this way, my brothers nor the chipettes will be able to gain access. so anyways, this is my backstory: i used to live in a tree in the

middle of nowhere with my brothers when one day, our tree got cut down with us still inside. from there, we went to this place called jet records. it was a record label. there we met

dave. he didnt like us at first, it even got to the point were he practically sold us to ian hawk. after ian treated us so inhumanly, dave rescued us and got ian fired. then, we got even

more famous then we had become with ian. dave got seriously injured at one of our concerts and we ended up in school with the caretaker who was dave's collage-aged cousin. that is

when we met them. the chipettes. we were instently in love. we also almost lost the school 25,000 in a fight with ian, who also kidnapped and mistreated the girls. thats when alvin,

my brother sprung it on dave that he said that dave supposedly said that the girls could stay with us. so from that point on, Jeanette and her sisters were living with us. then one time

we decided to go on a cruise before we competed for the international music awards. but of course alvin had to break all the rules and then some. dave went to appologize to the

captin. we were stuck in the room. alvin tried to leave, the girls snuck off to go to a party and i went to stop alvin. we all ended up getting into deep trouble for that one. then alvin

couldnt even play shuffleboard, not that any of us wanted to... but thats not the point. alvin couldnt leave well enough alone and we ended up stranded on this deserted island. thats

were i was bitten by a spider and i guess i turned into ths french dare-devil who went by simone. he supposedly was openly dating Jeanette. i want to live up to his reputation, but i

doubt i can do that. then we got saved by the coast guard. after a few hours of flying and bathing and changing we performed and we ended up winning. then on the flight home,

alvin got a hold on the PA system for the plane. he tricked everyone into thinking we were headed to timbuktue. then dave got injured again. needless to say, he was grounded as

soon as we got home. its been pretty mild since then eveyone doing ther own thing. theodore and eleanor cook and alvin and brittany fight. as for me and Jeanette, we read books

together. now all i have to do is find the perfect moment to bring up dating. i feel so nervous that i will totally fail this. but then again, shes not into either of my brothers, so i doubt

shell say no...


	2. Chapter 2

friendzoned no more chapter 2

toay i am in a truly happy state. you might be wondering today i was with jeanette reading a book, like we usually do. today it was gone with the wind. we sat on the couch and read side by side. it was kinda fun. i just couldnt focus

on the book today. i was too focused on her. her focus was on the book. thats when she caught me staring. she looked back at me. ususally i would look away in embaressment, but not this time. we jut sat there looking into each others

eyes. it was so interesting. her anthymest eyes are so pretty. and her deep purple glasses add to her beauty. i just love her glasses. thats when she spoke, shaking me from my thoughts. "simon? what are you doing?" she asked. i was

stuttering. "i-i um...uh..." she smiled. "its ok. i know you like me, simon." i blushed severly. she chuckled. "wha-what?...how?"i asked, nervous, as well as surprised, as i was thrown off-balance by the comment. "i saw your journal on your

bed when i changed earlier and i couldnt help it. im sorry simon. i didnt mean to invade your privacy. what you wrote was really sweet." i blushed deeper. "thanks. so...d-do you...wanna you...know..." i stuttered. when it comes to jeanette, i

have a terrible time trying to talk to her. "a-are you asking me out simon?" she asked. she was blushing slightly also. i nodded. i couldnt even speak anymore. she looked relieved. "oh, simon. ive liked you for a long time. i have been waiting

for you to ask me out for the longest time." i felt good inside. she liked me! she really did and she wanted me to date her! i couldnt believe my luck. "why-whyd you wait? you could have asked me out" i said. "because" she said, shrugging."if

i asked you out, i couldnt have done this" she stated. then she leaned in and kissed me! my heart sored! this was the best day of my life! i was dating Jeanette! and so that, my dear journal, is why i am in such a celibratory mood.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

dear journal, today was a good day. i apologize for not writing sooner. i have been on several dates with Jeanette since i asked her out. we have been to a few movies and a few lunch dates, since dave wont let us go out after 5. we secretly

share a bed sometimes. often times after everyone else is asleep, she will come over to my bed and she loves to cuddle all up against me at night. i enjoy it too, i admit. i have never had such good luck in my life. last night i had a dream. i

was married to Jeanette and we had a huge house and 2 kids. they were named Simone and Jonathon. we were happy in my dream. now i kinda want to propose to Jeanette, which is rediculous seeing how were only 12 and a half. ever

since my journal became discovered and its not a secret, i havent been trying to hide it anymore. in fact, vincent, our security cheif even asked my permission to publish it. I dont care anymore, so i told him it was ok. so apperantly its on this

website called or .com or something like that...anyways, the point is that i feel so in love with Jeanette i kinda think i should propose now, just as an unoffical thing. i would only do it just so she could know how much i love her,

which is more then even a human could comprehend. if anyone has an idea as to what i should do next, just reveiw your suggestion and vincent will let me know.


End file.
